1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to boat anchors and more particularly to anti-fouling anchors provided with pivoted flukes and deactivatable stop means for the flukes whereby the flukes may swing to positions angularly displaced at least generally 30 degrees to either side of centered positions thereof with the anchor flukes paralleling the anchor shank and extending toward the upper end thereof, the flukes when the stop structure is deactivated, being swingable to positions angularly displaced at least generally 135 degrees from the centered positions of the flukes.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of anti-fouling anchors heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,415,605, 2,709,980, 2,797,658, 3,762,357, and 4,380,207. However, none of these previously known anti-fouling anchors are constructed in a manner which enables the anchor to hold against a relatively heavy pull and yet allows the anchor to be reset after the flukes once been released without lifting the anchor to the surface and manually resetting the flukes thereof. Accordingly, a need exist for an anti-fouling, pivoted fluke-type anchor including features thereof which enable the flukes to be reset without pulling the anchor to the surface of the associated body of water.